


Bit by Bit, and then All at Once

by MayWilder



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Flirty Obi-Wan, Handmaiden Origin Story, Obi-Wan Always Saves the Day, Obi-Wan Needs a Hug, Padawan Obi-Wan, Pre-Relationship, Sabé Idolizes Padmé, She'll Get Over it Though, There Are a lot of Late Night Tea Talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-09 10:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13479474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayWilder/pseuds/MayWilder
Summary: Sabé, for the first time in her entire life, knew what it meant to be wanted and to belong. She had a life, she had a home, she had friends.Of course the Trade Federation would have to ruin that.**Or, Sabé's home is invaded, she has to be the Queen of Naboo, and the Jedi Padawan assigned to her makes her feel like none of it is happening.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Title from a poem by atticus.
> 
> that's how I fell in love with her  
> bit by bit  
> and then all at once

 

 

 

 _Another day of hunger_ , she thought to herself. _But hope is on the horizon._

 

Sabé contemplated the word hope. In the orphanage, she was often mocked for clinging to the word. She hoped that she would someday be adopted, hoped that she would someday find a home. She hoped that she would not lie awake at night with only hope to feed her hunger. If she didn’t have hope, she wouldn’t have lasted all those nights. It was the childish notion that there was something better in the world that kept her going.

 

So she spent a lot of time dreaming. Quietly, she wondered about her present and planned for her future. She closed her eyes and dreamed of when the Princess Amidala would save the orphans and give them a safe home, a clean bed, and a full stomach.

 

 _I don’t need much_ , she thought. _Only security._

 

Looking around her, Sabé noted the others that hid in the shadow of Theed palace. Men, women, and children alike hid from the harsh sun. While the weather on Naboo was not generally unbearable, the midday sun was often just enough to cause reddening of the skin that the poor had no way of remedying. They often all found peace in this little haven, where a small pool of water waited for them to put their feet in. The watering hole was one of many in the city, put in place by Princess Amidala during her campaign. Sabé couldn’t care less if the girl did it for manipulation or out of true kindness—she was grateful for them all the same. Clean, refreshing springs were hard to find within the city. Amidala had serviced them all.

 

Throughout the young girl’s campaign, Sabé had watched Amidala speak enthusiastically. The king had supported Amidala because of the princess’ open love for the people and the republic. On the steps of the palace, Amidala spoke with firm tones and a high chin. Her words were carefully put, challenging, and yet incredibly endearing. She was adored by the people because of the freedom she fought for. She went into the streets with the poor, the homes of the middle class, and the parties of the rich, hearing all their pleas. She brought them back to the palace and she fought for them.

 

Sabe wanted Amidala to be queen. Others who ran were seen as good people, but nobody quite matched up. Even the strong willed woman that ran alongside Amidala (and bore some resemblance to her) could not seem to make the people believe that she would fight for them. Amidala had simply charmed them all.

 

She did not think Amidala would actually save every poor child in the streets. What mattered to Sabe was that she would truly _try._

 

“She’s won!” a man yelled, running down the steps of the palace. “The Princess Amidala will become the queen!”

 

Sabé grinned while those around her cheered. Hope was closer than she realized.

 

* * *

 

Amidala went on a victory walk.

 

The young woman walked through the streets in her royal garb. Four others trailed behind in white robes that mirrored their queen’s dress, all standing out to the citizens around them. Sabé watched in fascination as they kept composure and followed along in wariness of the crowd. She wondered why handmaidens would seem so on guard, why they looked around with suspicious eyes.

 

_The people closest to the queen keeping a watch…body guards!_

 

Sabé was so lost in thought that she almost didn’t notice when the queen moved towards her. “What is your name, my friend?”

 

“Sabé, Your Highness,” she said quietly.

 

“She even sounds like you, Your Highness,” a girl in the white hooded robes said. “Captain Panaka was right.”

 

Sabé’s eyes went wide at the approach of a dark-skinned man in uniform. He eyed her warily, causing her to shrink back. _I only wanted to see the queen like all the other peasants! Why do they look at me so?_

 

“Where are you from, Sabé?” the queen’s voice changed. It was no longer her firm, political voice of strength and huskiness. It was soft and gentle, like the eyes that watched her.

 

“Nowhere, milady,” Sabé answered. “I…I sleep near the palace, under the mural of the river valley.”

 

Padme took on a pitying look that Sabé was very used to. “Will you be there tonight?”

 

Sabé frowned.

 

“Answer your queen, if you will,” the man said curtly.

 

“Y-yes ma’am, I will.”

 

“Well,” Padme smiled. “I hope to see you soon.”

 

With a curtsy from Sabé, the queen moved on.

 

Sabé was left in wonder. What could Queen Amidala want with her? What had been the immediate interest from her handmaidens and the captain of the guards? What did Sabé, of all people, have to offer?

 

* * *

 

 

_“A decoy?”_

_“Yes, Sabé,” Captain Panaka explained. “I will train you to be a bodyguard, and the queen herself will assist you in learning how to speak like her or communicate with her when you take up your role.”_

_Sabé couldn’t speak and felt quite faint. “I see…”_

_“Will you serve your queen?” Panaka asked, fixing her with an intense gaze. “When the time comes, will you protect her?”_

_There was no need for contemplation. “Yes. I will serve and protect my queen.”_

 

Sabé replayed the conversation in her head many times. In hours, she’d gone from a simple peasant girl to Amidala’s bodyguard and decoy queen. If she succeeded in passing Panaka’s initial training, she would begin lessons with the queen. When she’d dreamed of finding security and a good home, she never thought her circumstances would have changed so dramatically, so quickly.

 

Soon, she arrived at the training facility, just outside of Theed. As the speeder approached a small house with white walls and a mass of untouched land behind it, Sabé wondered how five handmaidens were supposed to train in such a small space. Was the house really just one large room? Would they be climbing trees? She heard the faint gurgle of water and somehow conjured up memories of holovids from her time at the orphanage. Scenes of water torture flashed through her mind. Was that the kind of training they’d receive?

 

She pushed away these thoughts as they stepped from the speeder. Her eyes were drawn to the right front corner of the house, where a pair of metal cellar doors sat. An idea floated through her mind—underground.

 

“The compound can be accessed through this gate, by my fingerprints only,” Panaka said as they walked towards it. “There is another entrance that the droid specialists and mess hall attendant enter through, but you will never use it.”

 

As he bent down and wrapped his hand around the handle, the sound of metal clicked. Opening the doors, he motioned for the girls to all follow. “I will oversee your training, as I have with the other handmaidens, but they will help you when necessary. You have to be able to work well as a team, and that is why you will train as a team. Understand each other’s strengths and weaknesses. For example, Eirtaé here.”

 

One of the girls removed her hood to reveal blonde hair. She was the girl who ran against the queen!

 

“She is not superior in martial arts, but she was trained to be a politician and can spot a lie or a threat in seconds. The queen, and the others, rely on her for her quick thinking and her ability to sense treachery. And Rabé—

 

Another girl removed her hood to reveal brown hair and brown eyes.

 

“She is incredibly patient and knows how to soothe people, while being a master with a blaster. She’s relied upon to handle the queen in moments of stress and make quick work of targets.”

 

“Saché is young, but extremely capable with medicines and can make excellent use of a simple med kit in times of need. Yané, our youngest girl, is the best at martial arts. She is relied upon for her quick use of her talent and can put down a man twice my size with one carefully calculated blow.”

 

Sabé’s eyes widened. _A politician. A markswoman. A medic. A martial arts master. What on earth am I supposed to contribute to?_

 

“I can see you’re worried,” Rabé smiled, stepping forward. “But you have no reason to be. You’re from the streets, which means you’re quick on your feet, and I know you have to have good instincts to survive. Just follow those instincts and you’ll do well.”

 

“Your knowledge of the city streets will be of good use if an escape ever needs to be made,” Panaka nodded. “I’m sure you know ways around the city that even I couldn’t fathom.”

_You’re not wrong about that._

 

“Anyways,” Panaka pushed the doors they arrived at open. “Let’s see what you can do with a blaster.”

 

* * *

 

 

For one month, Sabé trained in nothing but martial arts and weapons during the day. She proved a quick learner with a blaster and impressed Rabe with how quickly she learned. Martial arts was harder for her to pick up, as she had very little muscle and it required a large amount of strength. Panaka insisted she needed more meat on her body and fed her protein. For breakfast, she ate eggs and meat. For snacks, she ate protein ration bars and fruit. For lunch, vegetables and meat. For dinner, vegetables and meat. By the end of her trial period, she’d gained enough muscle to keep up with Eirtaé in martial arts and enough weight to appear as attractive as the queen. Having muscles on her arms also helped with the ability to control her blaster better and her aim improved—even when Panaka began allowing her to do moving target practice.

 

After her evening meals, Sabé went to Eirtaé’s room in the palace and sat down for lessons on Naboo politics, as well as mathematics and grammar. Eirtaé was a strict tutor, but she was clearly passionate about Naboo and could calculate numbers faster than a street rat ran from someone they stole from. She spent three hours each night with Sabé, working through numbers and trade and politicians.

 

When Sabé left Eirtaé’s room, she returned to her own and sat down to read as much as she could before she awoke and had to start her day over. This was her favorite part of the day, as she could have never imagined lounging on a velvet chaise next to a fireplace almost as tall as herself. She craved the knowledge in the books she read, loving the fact that she finally had the opportunity to learn. So, under a soft blanket and in front of the fire, she spent every night for a month reading about Naboo and the Senate, as well as arts and music. (Beautiful music, unlike anything she’d ever heard.)

 

At the end of her trial month, Sabé awoke to eat her usual meal. She dressed in the typical brown gown and hood of a handmaiden, before travelling with the others to the compound. She was taken to a room with a single desk in it. She sat alone, waited for the thick test Panaka presented her with, and then proceeded to answer every question to the best of her ability. After lunch, she was physically tested on her martial arts (against Yané, of course), her ability with a blaster, and her ability with a staff.

 

Upon her return to the palace, she was summoned to the queen’s chambers.

 

There, Eirtaé, Rabé, Saché, and Yané all sat among the queen’s sitting room. The queen herself stood by her window that overlooked the waterfall cliffs. This was only Sabé’s second time seeing the other girl without all of her make up. The queen had appeared without her disguise at the handmaiden’s training, pretending to be a handmaiden herself and using her birth name, Padmé, the entire day. Sabé had been fast friends with Padmé, and the two had even worked together in an unfortunate droid incident.

 

“My queen,” Sabé said upon entry.

 

“Sabé.” Padmé turned, a smile on her face. “I wanted to give you the good news myself.”

 

Sabé’s heart rate increased. “I passed.”

 

Yané smiled. “With flying colors.”

 

A breath of relief left her chest. She accepted the congratulations from the other girls (Eirtaé gave her’s almost reluctantly) and faced the queen. “Captain Panaka said that if I passed, I would learn to be your decoy.”

 

“Yes,” Padmé said. “If the need arises, you’ll don my clothes and make-up, and portray me. Your lessons with Eirtaé will be replaced with your lessons with me, where you will study my mannerisms and we will create a system of hand signals in case you have to make decisions without us conferring first. Are you prepared to do this?”

 

Sabé nodded. “Truly, Your Highness. I will serve you to the best of my ability. I prayed for your reign and I want to protect it as best as I can.”

 

Eirtaé rolled her eyes, but Padmé smiled. “I know, Sabé, I trust you as my handmaiden…and I hope I can trust you as my friend.”

 

Sabé thought her heart would burst. How could she refuse the invitation to be the friend of the woman she knew would help Naboo and change it for the better? This was so far above what she’d dreamed, she hardly believed it could be true.

 

“We start tomorrow.” Padmé drew her from her thoughts by striding forward to clasp her hands. “Tonight, however, we celebrate.”


	2. Chapter Two

Sabé had always loved routine, clung to it even. When she’d still been at the orphanage, routine had been equal with security in her mind. Someone was there to instruct her where to go at all times, so she supposed that was where it originated. If she had a place in a routine, she had a place in the world. After leaving the orphanage, however, she had felt lost and frightened with no guidance and no plan. The only way to make herself feel better sometimes was to make sure she followed a routine every day. No matter what, she had something to rely on and something to stick to.

 

The love of routine was only encouraged at Theed Palace. Captain Panaka was a strict man, who loved order and insisted the queen follow a structure of sorts. It was organized, it was professional, and it was secure. As Sabé was the queen’s almost constant companion, she reaped the benefits of her structured schedule.

 

As the first six months of Padmé’s reign passed, Sabé found herself happier than ever. She had friends in the other handmaidens and a very close friend in the queen. Every night, she slept under a secure roof with a blaster by her bed and the knowledge to protect herself at hand. She ate every meal and had access to the largest library on Naboo. Added to that, she was able to watch Padmé change their world. People were being fed, housed, and nursed. The orphanage was expanded, and trade flourished.

 

Padmé was thriving, and the people loved her for it.

 

And Sabé, for the first time in her entire life, knew what it meant to be wanted and to belong. She had a life, she had a home, she had friends.

 

_Of course the Trade Federation would have to ruin that._

 

“I knew that the taxing of the Trade Federation was the wrong choice,” Padmé hissed. She rarely walked so quickly in her royal garb, and the robes seemed to be having difficulty keeping up with the queen’s body.

 

“Your Highness,” Panaka rushed to stop the queen, standing in front of her. “If there truly is an invasion, your safety is of utmost importance.”

 

Padmé bristled. “The safety of my people takes my priority.”

 

“Who is supposed to lead the people if you come under harm?” Sabé said from Padmé’s side. Her queen turned her head sharply, the jewels in her hair swinging almost comically as well. “You have to be kept safe, and the way to do that is to use your decoy.”

 

“It’s the most logical choice, and you are logical,” Eirtaé suggested. After a moment, she cleared her throat. “Your Highness.”

 

“Very well,” Padmé said. “Then we’ll change, quickly.”

 

They continued to rush back to the queen’s chambers. Once there, Panaka stood outside the door. Sabé began stripping herself of her handmaidens cloak almost immediately. Padmé spread her arms so that Yané and Rabé could begin removing her clothes and hairpieces. “We need to pack quickly in case of evacuation.”

 

“Eirtaé and I set up a travel wardrobe on your starship in case we needed to leave quickly.” Sabé sat down so that Eirtaé and Saché could begin painting her face. “There are also spare cloaks and travel clothes for handmaidens.”

 

“My girls,” Padmé muttered. “I know I don’t need to remind you, but I’ll feel better if I say it. Sabé, no matter what...we will not give in to their demands. I will sign no treaty or willingly give power of Naboo to them. We have to do what is right for our people, first and foremost.”

 

“Yes, Your Highness.”

 

“Sabé is prepared, Your Highness,” Rabé said in her gentle voice. It was sometimes hard to believe the same woman could shoot you without blinking. “She’s trained for months and all of our test runs have been successful.”

 

“She won’t let us down,” Yané smiled at Sabé.

 

“Quickly!” Eirtaé snapped her fingers. “Invasion!”

 

Sabé sat completely still as Eirtaé stepped in front of her to work on make up while Saché began combing her hair back. Sabé closed her eyes and tried to take small, but deep breaths like Padmé taught her. In truth, she was nervous. She would die for Padmé, die for Naboo, and she loved her life. This, however, was something else entirely. Sabé would have to impersonate her queen. If she didn’t succeed, it wasn’t just her life at stake—and honestly, how important was that?—but the security of Naboo. What if Sabé was too obvious? What if she gave the ruse away and the true queen was put in danger?

 

Her stomach twisted into knots.

 

“You’ll do just fine,” Eirtaé whispered in Sabé’s ear. “Stop panicking. I trust you.”

 

Sabé opened her eyes. Eirtaé’s face was set in a line as usual, but the confidence was clear. It was an unusual sight, and gone within moments, but Sabé felt just the slightest bit more at ease. This gave her the moment she needed to steel herself against emotions and let her face fall flat. Soon, she was wearing the appearance of the queen of Naboo, striding through corridors that she had to pretend was under her control.

 

“Be sure to, at some point, give me orders,” Padmé whispered. “It would otherwise seem suspicious.”

 

Sabé said nothing, and Padmé stepped back.  

 

It was only moments later that they rounded a corner to find rows of droids standing in position, blasters pointed at “the queen” and her handmaidens. “Do not resist.”

 

“Stand down, Captain Panaka,” Sabé said in the regal, measured tone of Amidala.

 

A droid with yellow markings separating him from other droids spoke. “You, go tell the Viceroy we have the queen and are bringing her to them.”

 

They were led towards the throne room, where Viceroy Nute Gunray awaited them. The droids continue to hold them at gunpoint, and Sabé realized they had the rest of the council with them as well.

 

“Your Highness,” Gunray said in his arrogant tone. “How good of you to let us come here.”

 

“Naboo is a peaceful planet, with little weapons,” Sabé answered. “You’ve not given us a choice in the matter. Shall we call this what it is?”

 

“I don’t understand your meaning, I am afraid.”

 

Governor Bibble spoke up. “An invasion.”

 

Gunray sighed, appearing saddened. “Let us walk, Your Highness.”

 

The Viceroy came to stand next to her as she turned. They left the throne room and walked down the stairs, Sabé aware of Padmé’s closeness. “I’m not sure there is much of a discussion to be had, Viceroy.”

 

“Not under these circumstances,” Bibble huffed. “The chancellor has sent ambassadors, and when they see what has happened, they will report you. How will you explain this invasion to the Senate?”

 

“The Naboo and the Federation will forge a treaty that will legitimize our occupation here,” Gunray replied smugly. “I've been assured it will be ratified by the Senate.”

 

Sabé didn’t react in shock, but truly… _the nerve_. “I will not co-operate.”

 

“Now, now, your Highness. You are not going to like what we have in store for your people. In time, their suffering will persuade you to see our point of view.”

 

Sabé’s stomach flipped.

 

“Commander,” Gunray said. One of the droid captains stepped forward. “Process them.”

 

“Yes, sir,” the droid obeyed. He turned to another droid. “Take them to Camp Four.”

 

Sabé lifted her skirts and followed the droid. They walked through the grand hall of the palace, towards the front steps of the palace. As they made their way down, Sabé couldn’t help but be upset at the sight of a military parading through the streets of her home. What was normally filled with people laughing and moving between shops, homes, and the Academy now lay silent as everyone was held within detention camps. Her heart clenched. This was her home, and they were turning it into a war zone!

 

Her inner monologue was cut short when, from a breezeway above them, two men jumped down. Sabé recognized the two laser swords they carried from stories, eyes widening just slightly when they ignited to cut down surrounding droids faster than she could have possibly imagined. They were quick on their feet, elegant in motion, and efficient with time.

 

“You should leave the street, Your Highness,” one of the men said. Sabé complied, leading them off to the side and ducking in an alcove. A third person—no, creature—exclaimed his admiration of the two men, who Sabé assumed were Jedi. She was proven right when the older of the two looked to her and said, “We are the ambassadors from the Supreme Chancellor, Your Highness.”

 

Governor Bibble huffed, as was his signature. “Your negotiations seemed to have failed, Ambassador.”

 

“The negotiations never took place,” the man informed them. He turned to Sabé. “Your Highness, we must contact the Republic.”

 

Panaka came forward. “They've knocked out all our communications.”

 

“Do you have transports?” the Jedi pressed. Sabé felt her gut clench again at the suggestion, reading the meaning. _Evacuation._

 

“In the main hanger,” Panaka nodded. “This way.”

 

Sabé followed the two Jedi and the captain down the hallway, towards the hangar where the royal starship awaited. Alarms sounded over their heads as they moved. It was clear that the Federation knew they’d escaped their captors and would be none too pleased about it. Escape would be difficult.

 

Especially as the hangar was filled with droids.

 

Panaka opened a side door into the hangar. He and the Jedi peered around the corner, both soon drawing back. The captain shook his head. “There’s too many of them.”

 

“That won't be a problem,” the older Jedi said confidently. He turned to Sabé. “Your Highness, under the

circumstances, I suggest you come to Coruscant with us.”

 

She remembered Padmé’s warning. “Thank you, Ambassador, but my place is here with my people.”

 

“They will kill you if you stay.”

 

“They wouldn't dare.” Bibble looked horrified at the thought.

 

“They need her to sign a treaty to make this invasion of theirs legal,” Panaka added. “They can't afford to kill her.”

 

The Jedi kept his eyes on Sabé. “The situation here is not what it seems. There is something else behind all this, Your Highness. There is no logic in the Federation's move here. My feelings tell me they will destroy you.”

 

Bibble mulled over the Jedi’s words for only a moment before supporting the idea. “Please, Your Highness, reconsider. Our only hope is for the Senate to side with us. Senator Palpatine will need your help.”

 

“Getting past their blockade is impossible, Your Highness,” Panaka argued. “Any attempt to escape will be dangerous.”

 

“Your Highness, I will stay here and do what I can,” Bibble countered. “They will have to retain the Council of Governors in order to maintain control. But you must leave...”

 

Sabé rifled through her thoughts, picking the right phrasing for Padmé. “Either choice presents a great risk...to all of us...”

 

“We are brave, Your Highness,” Padme replied firmly.

 

_If I ever mention bravery, it means to choose whatever Panaka doesn’t like, as he will be thinking to avoid the most dangerous option._

 

The Jedi drew her attention. “If you are to leave, Your Highness, it must be now.”

 

She nodded once. “Then, I will plead our case before the Senate. Be careful, Governor.”

 

She turned to Yané and Saché. “You two will stay here with the governor. Be brave, be firm, and protect those who cannot protect themselves. Yané, please use your medicinal skills in the detention camps. Saché, bring the women and children comfort if you will be allowed. And protect the Governor.”

 

Both looked fearful but nodded in obedience. Padmé kissed both girl’s cheeks, saying goodbye in her own way. Eirtaé and Rabé mimicked the action, causing them to cry. Sabé turned away to keep her own emotions in check.

 

“We need to free those pilots,” Panaka was saying.

 

The younger of the Jedi stepped forward. “I'll take care of that.”

 

The older Jedi nodded and led Sabé towards the starship. When they arrived at the loading ramp, a commanding droid turned on them. “Where are you going?”

 

“I'm Ambassador for the Supreme Chancellor, and I'm taking these people to Coruscant.”

 

“To where?”

 

_Oh, honestly._

 

“To Coruscant.”

 

“Coruscant…uh, that doesn’t compute. You're under arrest!”

 

Once more, it all happened very quickly. Sabé was led onto the ship while the Jedi handled droids and freeing the captain. Once on board, she hurried to the queen’s chambers and placed herself on the throne. Padmé, Eirtaé and Rabé settled into the benches that ran along the curved walls. With one press of a button, they were all strapped in.

 

Sabé waited until the ship leveled out to unstrap herself. Padmé, Eirtaé, and Rabé all moved to stand behind her, Padmé’s hand brushing Sabé’s own. “You did as I would have wanted. The senate is our only hope.”

 

Sabé nodded.

 

The doors to the throne room opened. Captain Panaka, the two Jedi, and an astromech droid came into the room.

 

“Before you deliver the report, Captain, I should we would like to know who our rescuers are?” Sabé eyed the Jedi.

 

The older stepped forward. “I am Master Qui-Gon Jinn, and this is my apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

 

“I thank you your service. My people are in your debt. You may begin, Captain.”

 

“Our ship took a hit on our way out. The hyperdrive is damaged, and we’ll need to refuel. This happened because our shield generators went down. They were re-enabled by this astromech unit. It’s an extremely well put together little droid. Without a doubt, it saved the ship, as well as our lives.

 

“It is to be commended,” Sabé agreed. “What is its number?”

 

The droid let out a series of beeps before Panaka leaned over and wiped some dirt of it. “R2-D2, Your Highness.”

 

“Thank you, Artoo Detoo,” she said. “You have proven to be very loyal... Padmé?”

 

Padmé stepped forward and bowed. Thinking on her advice earlier, she motioned to the droid. “Clean this droid up the best you can. It deserves our gratitude. Continue, Captain.”

 

Panaka looked to Master Jinn, who seemed glad to step forward. “Your Highness, with your permission, we are heading for a remote planet called Tatooine. It is a system far beyond the reach of the Trade Federation. There we will be able to make needed repairs, then travel on to Coruscant.

 

Panaka shifted. “Your Highness, Tatooine is very dangerous. It's controlled by an alliance of gangs called the Hutts. I do not agree with the Jedi on this.”

 

“You must trust my judgement, Your Highness.”

 

Sabé chanced a look to Padmé, who moved to stand closer to the droid. She moved her hand in a familiar, but discreet signal. Sabé nodded. “Very well. I will retire to my chambers until further notice. Thank you, gentlemen. You have done us a great service.”

 

 


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Obi-Wan is a hero and Sabé is into it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea for Sabé's kidnapping is from the Legends, I don't have any claim to it.

“You can’t be serious!”

“Of course I’m serious.”

“Padmé,” Sabé said, reaching a hand out to touch her friend’s arm. “Why can you not trust the Jedi? You were the one who wanted to follow their suggestions!”

“Because the fate of our people rests in his ability to get these parts, so I want to go and ensure it gets done. I trust their judgement, I’m only going along for efficiency. Can you not see that?”

“I can, I just don’t see why you, the leader of our people, must be the one to go!” Sabé insisted. She stood in front of Padmé, pleading. “Send Eirtaé, she’s just as politically minded as you, and certainly bossy enough to push things along.”

Eirtaé rolled her eyes. “Thanks, Sabé.”

“I am your queen,” Padmé stressed. “I will do this task myself.”

Sabé pursed her lips. “Very well, Your Highness.”

Padmé seemed to relent the smallest bit, her shoulders losing their regal stiffness. She reached her hands out to clasp Sabé’s and kept eye contact. “I love you, Sabé. I love all of you, but I need to ensure this works and, if anything goes wrong, be there to contribute. I will be safe with Master Qui-Gon, just as you will be safe with his apprentice and the other girls.”

“And we cannot convince you to bring one of us?” Rabé asked hesitantly.

“No,” Padmé answered. “You cannot.”

Wordlessly, Eirtaé presented a blaster which Padmé accepted instantly. She tucked it under her robes and nodded at her handmaidens. “Rely on the Jedi’s counsel, Sabé. I trust you.”

Sabé hugged her friend and queen. Making sure her dress was smoothed down, she turned and opened the door. She walked through slowly and purposefully until she found Obi-Wan Kenobi waiting on her.

“Your Highness,” he bowed. “Master Jinn has left only moments ago—

“Then I’m glad to have caught you,” Sabé interrupted smoothly. “My handmaiden, Padmé, will go into this town with them. I am curious about the life here and as I cannot go myself, she will go for me.”

“I don’t think—

“Padawan Kenobi,” she said fiercely. “My handmaiden will go. Captain Panaka, make sure that Padmé is able to accompany them?”

“Yes, Your Highness.”

She clasped Padmé’s hand once more. “Careful, Padmé.”

“Yes, Your Highness.”

And with that, Padmé left the starship.

“I will be in my inner chambers, Padawan Kenobi,” Sabé said. “If you have need of me, please tell my handmaidens.”

It was sometime later, while Rabé touched up Sabé’s make-up, that a knock came at the door. Eirtaé moved to answer it, before nodding and stepping back. She looked at Sabé gravely. “The Jedi says we are receiving a transmission. He wishes to enter our chambers.”

“Let’s go to the throne room,” Sabé suggested. Of course, the ship’s throne room was simply a circular room with one chair and two metal benches along the curve of the rooms, but it had a hologram device in the center that they could view the transmission on.

Making sure her make-up had been touched up, Sabé then left the room with Rabé and Eirtaé at her side. As they entered the throne room, Eirtaé remained close to Sabé while Rabé went to retrieve Kenobi again.

“Remain focused, Sabé,” the handmaiden encouraged. “You’ve done well thus far.”

Sabé said nothing.

As soon as Kenobi and Captain Panaka entered the room, they settled against the bench and Kenobi used his transmitter to press play. A poor, flickering hologram of Governor Bibble appeared, looking quite distressed.

“...cut off all food supplies until you return...the death toll is catastrophic...”

Sabé’s stomached twisted. Our people.

“We must bow to their wishes, Your Highness...Please tell us what to do!” The hologram flickered again. “If you can hear us, Your Highness, you must contact me...”

The transmission ended and Kenobi stood. Facing her, his features remained grave. “It’s a trick. Send no reply...send no transmission of any kind.”

Rely on the Jedi’s counsel, Sabé. I trust you.

Sabé nodded once. The Jedi nodded in return before sweeping from the chambers.

Panaka stood. “Sabé, what are you thinking?”

“It’s possibly a trick,” Sabé said. “Captain, we both know the possibilities of a connection trace. We mustn’t let anyone know where we are, so we will ignore the message and pray for resolution.”

“Praying doesn’t stop our people from dying!” Eirtaé exclaimed. “You need to contact them, to know if it’s true.”

“And if they find us in the mean time?” Sabé didn’t stand, but kept her back straight and voice firm. “The Trade Federation isn’t going to kill everyone on a peaceful planet they wish to control. It’s a ruse, most likely.”

“Just because the handsome Jedi—“

“Eirtaé, really.” Rabé rolled her eyes.

“That’s enough,” Sabé demanded. Her resolve was shaking at the fury flashing through Eirtaé’s gaze, the disbelief in Panaka’s. “We will not discuss this any longer.”

Eirtaé, face red with anger, backed away and strode through the door to their bedrooms. Panaka pursed his lips and left through the same door Kenobi did.

Sabé slumped and put a hand to her head. “Force. I need air.”

“You shouldn’t leave the ship,” Rabé frowned.

“Rabé, I feel like I cannot breathe.” Sabé stood up. “I’m taking off the headdress and stepping outside.”

The other handmaiden didn’t argue again. She led Sabé into the bedchambers and assisted her in removing the headdress. Sabé’s curls were able to fall free. It drew a sigh from Sabé, who hadn’t even realized most of her headache came from the pull of the headdress and how tightly it held her hair. From there, she took off the black dress and donned a simple (yet still extravagant) purple robe over black pants and a tunic. The robe she wore had a hood, which she used to cover her painted face as she left the queen’s chambers. She passed Kenobi, who was speaking to the pilot and Captain Panaka.

Stepping into the boarding room, she found herself walking down the loading dock and fully seeing the desert for the first time. She had heard Tatooine described as a barren wasteland before, but she supposed she’d never seen anything truly barren before. There were no signs of life around her, not even a cactus she thought she might have heard stories about. The sand—which was everywhere—was gritty beneath her slippers. She memorized the sound it made when she moved her foot in a circular motion, and the way the endless landscape seemed to blur after some distance.

It may not have been anything special, but the desert was so unlike anything she’d ever seen, so Sabé loved it. She wanted to remember the way the twin suns felt like they had no filter to the earth, and how sharply dry the air was. It was a good feeling to breath in air, clear air, with no moisture. Unlike Naboo, it made her feel lighter than she would have thought.

I should go back inside, she thought to herself, feeling a trickle of sweat drip through her make up. The desert will take all the moisture in my body for itself.

Still, she closed her eyes and allowed herself a few more moments of peace before she had to return to being Queen Amidala and worrying over her people. One more deep breath…

And her vision went dark.

* * *

 

One moment, Sabé was breathing in the dry air and feeling light enough to return to the ship and Eirtaé’s rage.

The next, she was being grabbed from behind by these–these things, that grunted and dragged her across sand. That grit she had so admired earlier now scraped along her skin. Sabé didn’t know where she was or what creatures had taken her from under the Jedi’s nose, but she felt foolish. How could she protect the queen and Naboo if she couldn’t protect herself?

Six months ago, I was laying in the streets and surviving on hope alone. Now, I’m dressed as my queen and failing at the only job I’ve ever had.

Sabé wasn’t sure where they were, but the sun eventually no longer beat down on her skin. The change worried her. As long as she was out in the open, Kenobi could find her. If she was in a cave, it would make it much more difficult to track. She would have to rely on the Force to lead the Jedi to her.

Her captors stopped walking and drew her to stand on her own two feet. They stripped her of her outer robes so that she only wore her pants and her tunic. Her feet were bare, her eyes still covered, and she was placed into a chair by two pairs of rough hands (claws?). With her hands tied behind her with some sort of cloth, she realized her mouth was still ungagged and contemplated calling for help. If she could only get the blindfold off and get to the mouth of the cave…

Thinking of her training, Sabé used the blindfold to her advantage. They’d been trained to escape wrist binds, but that would only work if they were watching her. Something Panaka had said about the senses occurred to her. When you lose one sense, others are heightened. This is why we’ll practice with blasters in the complete dark. Your eyes may be trained to navigate at night, but this will be total darkness. Rely on your hearing, on the feel of the air around you, on the scent of each other or an enemy creeping near. Nothing is useless, all information can be used somehow.

Sabé recalled the lessons and did just that. She took a deep breath. The first scent she caught was her own sweat. Next, an odd sort of musk that she didn’t quite have a name for. She could smell clay, making her wonder if they were in some sort of structure, possibly a hut instead of a cave.

Then she heard the creatures. They weren’t communicating, but one of them in front of her was horribly shifty. She could tell he stood more on one foot than the other. In fact, all of them moved with some kind of discomfort or impatience. She pushed that thought aside and focused, not hearing any sound behind her. None of her hairs stood on end, and she realized the space behind her was cooler than in front of her. Was she closer to a wall?

So she began to move her wrist experimentally, as if she was just situating. None of them (were there…three? No, two!) made any motion towards her, so she tried once more.

After three times of trying to twist her wrist into the correct angle, she spoke.

“I am of no use to you,” she said, dropping the regal voice and instead speaking gently. “You’ve already taken my dress and my jewels to sell. If I may leave here unharmed—

One of her wrists slipped from the cloth behind her.

“—then we will both have what we want. Me, my life, and you, a profit.”

They made no sound.

Sabé took one more breath and used her chance.

She used her free hand to get her sight back and found that she was correct in guessing there were only two creatures in the room. They charged at her immediately, but her used the hand still tied to the chair by swinging the entire thing around to smack into one of the creatures. A corner of the chair hit its head and sent it collapsing, while the other creature made an ungodly noise before swinging a staff at her. Sabé ducked, before kicking up and swiping its legs out from beneath it.

She took her chance and ran, flinging a door open (well, that’s old fashioned) and racing down the hallway. Too late, she realized she had no weapon and could only run to where she saw light. One, two, three more steps and she was into the sun again.

Of course, four more creatures awaited her.

They turned on her, and she realized there was no way out. Another deep breath, a single scream, and—

Darkness.

* * *

 

Her head throbbed.

Sabé groaned at the heaviness at the back of her skull, positive that it was bruised. The blindfold wasn’t on again, but this time she sat on a floor with her hands tied to a metal pole. The material was also leather now, instead of cloth, and her feet were tied together. The more she moved, the tighter the material was. Standing to her side were two sand creatures, staffs in their hands and eyes unmoving from her figure. By the door were two more creatures.

Damn it all, Sabé thought miserably. The heaviness in her head was lulling her into a sort of dazed sleep, where she contemplated if this was how she was to die—miserable, alone, and a failure to her queen.

Eventually, Sabé heard a strange commotion outside the room. The creatures made their horrific noises, but those seemed to die down as a certain buzzing could be heard. Her gut clenched, and moments later the door burst open to reveal Obi-Wan Kenobi holding his blue lightsaber.

Never had she thought a man so dashing.

The man turned off his lightsaber and stood from his defensive crouch. “You will release the girl to me. Now.”

The creatures dropped their staffs and stepped back. Kenobi moved forward and cupped her face in an entirely too familiar way, turning her head to look at the wound there. He growled—yes, growled—and began untying her restraints.

“It’s alright, Your Highness,” the Jedi said to her. “We’re not terribly far from the ship. We’ll get you patched up then.”

Sabé didn’t know what to say, so she said nothing.

When her feet were untied, Kenobi didn’t pull her to her feet. Instead, he scooped her into his arms and held her small frame to his body. “Really, I can walk…”

“Nonsense,” he looked down at her with a frown. “Though, you might want to avoid looking at the mess outside the door. It’s quite indelicate.”

“I am not as indelicate as you might think,” Sabé said, but she hid her face in the crook of his neck willingly. There was something unmistakably safe about the man’s presence and embrace. “I did try to escape, you know.”

“Yes, the broken chair and the injured raiders told me that,” he said. The timbre in his voice against her skin where she tucked against him. “You were outnumbered greatly, though. With no weapon, there was no way for you to escape.”

“They listened to you well enough.”

A beat.

“Thank you, Padawan Kenobi.”

“Please,” he said lightly. “Call me Obi-Wan. I believe we’ve reached that point, yes?”

Sabé said nothing, but twisted her hands into his tunic and hid her smile. I must be going insane.

Upon her arrival at the ship, Eirtaé and Rabé were frantic with worry. The earlier argument seemed forgotten as Eirtaé welcomed the decoy queen into her arms for support.

“Your Highness!” Rabé exclaimed, touching her cheek. “You’re bleeding, and your clothes!”

“I’ll be alright, my friend, there is no cause for…”

“Your wrists,” Eirtaé gasped, taking in the restraint marks. She looked at Kenobi. “Did the Tuskens pay?”

Sabé cleared her throat and stood a little straighter, taking on the royal tone. “Some fought, but some obeyed the Jedi, and my leaving was a success. I’m quite well, but I would like an update on Master Jinn and Padmé.”

“There’s been...a plan put into place,” Panaka explained, face full of worry as he examined Sabé. “While you were being held hostage, a sandstorm came through. Master Jinn took cover with a slave boy who has offered his services.”

“Services?” Sabé pressed, attempting to discreetly clasp Eirtaé’s hand for support. She could feel a heartbeat from her head wound. “I’m afraid that sounds unseemly.”

Kenobi’s lip twitched in obvious amusement. “He’s a child, Your Highness. He’s going to participate in a pod race that will get us the parts for the ship and allow us to continue to Coruscant. They will be staying in the slave boy’s home for the night and the race is tomorrow.”

Sabé pursed her lips. “I suppose I have no say in this risky scheme?”

“My Master has made the arrangements already.” the Jedi tilted his head in a show of respect.

“Very well. I will retire to my chambers for the evening, then. I would like to not be disturbed.”

“Of course, Your Highness.” Kenobi bowed. “Rest well.”

She nodded, before turning and letting Rabé lead the way. The door shut behind them before she leaned fully into Eirtaé again. “I failed our queen.”

“No, Sabé.” Eirtaé shook her head, leading Sabé to the fresher. “You were kidnapped by Tuscan Raiders because you looked like the queen. You did your job exactly.”

“But if I can’t protect myself—

“You have been a handmaiden for exactly six months,” Rabé cut her off. “Do you think we haven’t all made at least one mistake? I’ve almost shot the queen before.”

“And I barely like her,” Eirtaé supported, turning on water for a bath.

Sabé looked at the blonde handmaiden in confusion. “Why are you being so kind to me?”

“Because,” Eirtaé said. “I may be bossy and bitter, but handmaidens stick together. Now, come on. Let’s get you cleaned up and your wrists bandaged. The bleeding from her head has apparently stopped, so we’ll apply some bacta after washing it.”

Sabé listened to her friends without question. She stepped into the tub, enjoying the hot water in contrast to the cool ship. She could feel her muscles relaxing as Rabé and Eirtaé helped massage oils into her skin and clean the sand from her hair. It hurt to feel soap and sand against her wound, but Rabé’s gentle fingers did their best.

Once clean, Sabé dried herself off and let her friends apply bacta ointment to her wrists, ankles, and head wound. Her wrists were then wrapped in a soft white bandaging and she was dressed in a simple linen robe over clean pants and a tunic. She felt human again, though her mind still wondered to Padmé’s safety and the weight of their mission relying on a little slave boy none of them knew well.

“I’m glad you’re safe,” Rabé said softly as they readied for bed.

“All thanks to Obi-Wan,” Sabé smiled.

I don’t know,” Rabé shrugged. “I prayed, as you said, and knew the Force would bring you back.”

“I think you’re focusing on the wrong thing,” Eirtaé plopped onto Sabé’s bed with a mischievous smile. “She just called the handsome Jedi by his real name.”

“Yes! After he carried you across the desert as a man does his bride.”

“Stop this,” Sabé waved her hand. “He’s a Jedi, who are celibate. I am a decoy queen, who must avoid him. He told me to call him Obi-Wan, most likely because he’s saved my life and has acted as my protector this entire time.”

“I’m only suggesting that it’s alright to appreciate him,” Eirtaé shrugged.

“Hush. Now, let’s watch one of Rabé’s ridiculous holonet shows.”


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabé bit back a smile. “I suppose, most of all, I hope after my…reign...that I get the chance to fall in love. To meet a man who wants to know me as something more than Amidala. Something that makes me believe I can change the patterns of the stars or the pulls of the oceans.”
> 
> Obi-Wan remained looking at the sky, but she thought that he might be smiling. “That is a beautiful thing to hope for, Your Highness.”
> 
> She couldn’t resist... “Have you ever been in love, Obi-Wan?”

Sabé awoke later that night in a restless state. Reaching across Rabé (who had fallen asleep in her bed), she found her wrist chrono and frowned at the time. It was only 23:00, meaning that she had a long night ahead of her if she wished to sleep at all. She needed a distraction until she could fall asleep.

 

Easing from the bed, she was struck with an idea.

 

Sabe tiptoed from the queen’s chambers, wrapped in a handmaiden’s cloak and barefoot. It was easy to make her way to the kitchen undisturbed, passing the door to Panaka’s room without making a noise. Once there, she found her way to the kettle. She set about her task with ease, getting two mugs and finding the bagged tea leaves that were from her own planet. The scent of them immediately brought her peace.

 

“Now this is a pleasant surprise.”

 

Sabe stilled her movements of placing the bags into the mugs. “Obi-Wan.”

 

“Your Highness,” the man said, coming to stand beside her. “May I inquire as to who the tea you are making is for?”

 

“You,” she said calmly. At the confused look on his face, she smirked. “One cup is for me, one cup is to persuade you to do my bidding.”

 

“Ahh, let me have a guess,” Obi-Wan leaned his hip against the counter. “You wish to go outside again?”

 

“Well-done.”

 

“I do think the Tuscan’s rattled your mind a bit if you wish to leave after what happened.” Jedi or not, the man was clearly teasing her.

 

“They might have,” Sabé replied. As the kettle whistled, she moved to take it off the stove and immediately poor it into the kettle. “My chance for fresh air earlier was interrupted. I thought that this time I might bring the Jedi hero along in the first place.”

 

“I admire your desire for preventative measures.”

 

“As you should.”

 

He chuckled.

 

“I’ve even made tea, as I heard the desert is cold at night.”

 

“You’ve thought of everything, I see.”

 

Sabé was desperate to escape the ship without any worry. “Please, Obi-Wan. I may be a queen, but I plead with you. Please let me see the stars. It is not quite the same under the lights of Theed.”

 

For extra measure, she pulled back her hood slightly to plead with her eyes. She ignored the voice in the back of her head that said she shouldn’t be showing anyone her true face. He shook his head at her, his lips tightening in what she thought could be irritation or amusement.

 

Obi-Wan sighed. “Very well, Your Highness. Let us go look at the stars.”

 

She let herself giggle in excitement.

 

So they ventured out into the desert. Reclining on the loading platform, Sabé couldn’t stop her smile at the sight of an endless number of stars. It was true that in Theed, there was very little chance to see the stars. Sabé had been there her entire life, from the orphanage to the palace, and never truly been able to see stars.

 

She’d never been able to see much of anything, really.

 

“I’m sensing a feeling of wonder from you,” Obi-Wan spoke gently. “You enjoy new experiences, I take?”

 

“Very much,” Sabé assured him. “When I was a child, I used to dream about all the things I would one day do. The places I would go, the people I would meet...the stars that I would see.”

 

“Is there anything you haven’t done yet that you wish for?”

 

“Many things, such as carrying a child or watching the snow fall.”

 

“Then you should venture to Alderaan, to see the snow falling,” Obi-Wan suggested. “It’s a mountainous planet, and the winters there are absolutely beautiful.”

 

“And to a planet made of ice?”

 

“Oh, I’m sure there are plenty,” Obi-Wan chuckled. “Why you would want to, on the other hand, is beyond me. Snow is beautiful and fun to misbehave in. Ice, however, is just…ice. It sounds horrible.”

 

“Well, I suppose that’s the difference in us. I want to see and do everything.”

 

“But what do you want to do most of all?” the Jedi asked.

 

“These are oddly personal questions, Jedi.”

 

“Oddly willing to answer them, Highness.”

 

Sabé bit back a smile. “I suppose, most of all, I hope after my…reign...that I get the chance to fall in love. To meet a man who wants to know me as something more than Amidala. Something that makes me believe I can change the patterns of the stars or the pulls of the oceans.”

 

Obi-Wan remained looking at the sky, but she thought that he might be smiling. “That is a beautiful thing to hope for, Your Highness.”

 

She couldn’t resist... “Have you ever been in love, Obi-Wan?”

 

The man didn’t respond at first.

 

“You don’t have to answer the question, of course,” Sabé hurried to say. “I only ask to know what if feels like.”

 

“It feels...” the man sighed. “It feels good, in most ways. When I was younger, I spent a portion of my time protecting a Mandalorian duchess with Master Qui-Gon. I developed an attachment to her, despite my Jedi vows. In the end, I left. I couldn’t forsake my vows. I was attracted to her, I admired her, I grew quite insistent she was safe...but in the end, it couldn’t move me away.”

 

“So only true love could move you away from your vows?”

 

“Only the kind of love that can change the patterns of the stars.”

 

They shared a laugh.

 

“May I ask another question, Obi-Wan?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“It’s more a request, really,” she admitted. “I hoped you might tell me a story.”

 

“A queen’s command?”

 

“If it must be, then yes, I command you.”

 

“And what might you like to hear about?”

 

“Your story, of course.” Sabé rolled to her side. She admired the padawan’s handsome profile. “And, as all great storytellers know, you must start as early as you can recall the story beginning.”

 

“You don’t want to learn about the Jedi Academy.”

 

“That, my friend, is where you’re wrong.”

 

He didn’t hide his smile as he turned on his side as well, eyes crinkling at the corners and both of their teas forgotten. “Very well. Jedi stories, you shall have.”

 

* * *

 

“Where did you go last night?”

 

Sabé pursed her lips as she brushed her hair. Eirtaé stood behind her, eyes narrowed in accusation while Rabé laid out the black attire of the queen. They’d just been informed that the slave boy had won the race and they were getting business in order to return to the ship.

 

“Well?” the blonde handmaiden crossed her arms. “Speak up.”

 

“Now is not the time.”

 

“I think it is the time,” Rabé supplied. “We’ll be hiding in here until your head heals enough for the headdress again, so we’ll simply bother you until you admit where you were.”

 

“If you already know, why ask?”

 

“Because,” Eirtaé said. “we want to hear you tell us why Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Padawan and incredibly handsome man, personally brought you your morning tea.”

 

Sabé’s mouth dried and she looked away in embarrassment. The girls had all three awoken that morning to go make tea, only to find Obi-Wan walking towards the queen’s chambers with a tray of tea and fruit. Sabé hadn’t known what to say, simply letting Rabé take the tray and watching as Obi-Wan bowed with a charming smile.

 

“He may be a Jedi, but I have a feeling he’s sweet on you,” Rabé pressed. “Is he?”

 

“No,” Sabé sighed. Setting down the hairbrush, she avoided eye contact. “Last night, I wanted to get off the ship, but be safe, so I made tea and the two of us sat on the loading ramp and looked at the stars.”

 

“Oh, Force,” Eirtaé gagged.

 

“And?” Rabé pressed, stepping forward to the vanity Sabé sat at. “Did you talk all night about your hopes and dreams?”

 

Sabé groaned. “Well, when you say it out loud, it sounds awfully corny, like one of your holodramas.”

 

Rabé didn’t hold back a wide smile, and Eirtaé just rolled her eyes.

 

“It doesn’t matter anyhow,” Sabé said. “I shouldn’t have sought him out like that, it was irresponsible. He knows what my voice and my face sound like, so I’ll have to exercise extra caution when the queen takes up the mantle.”

 

“You think she will, when he’s here?”

 

“I think she’ll don Amidala for a meeting in front of the senate. That’s something only she can do.”

 

Further conversation was interrupted by a knock at the door. Since Sabé couldn’t wear the headdress yet, she turned away from the door.

 

“Padmé!”

 

Sabé turned. Surely enough, their queen was standing in the doorway in her travel clothing, eyes wide and worried. “Sabé.”

 

They rushed to each other, Padmé clinging tightly to Sabé. “Padawan Kenobi said that you were kidnapped because raiders thought you were the queen. You were hurt.”

 

“I’m perfectly alright,” Sabé assured her. Stepping back, she tilted Padmé’s chin. “You seem well, too. I was so worried about this foolish plan.”

 

“It was foolish, but it all worked out,” Padmé sighed, hugging Sabé again. “Master Jinn said that you had to ignore a transmission from Governor Bibble. You made the right decision, and I’m proud.”

 

“I’m just glad you’re safe with us again,” Sabé answered. She pulled back. “Tell us everything.”

 

And so she did. Padmé spoke of the nasty markets and the even nastier community. She spoke of slaves and mourned that the Republic could not reach the Outer Rim to stop it, of the horrific things they did to runaway slaves and how Anakin had snapped at the chance to declare himself a person in her eyes. There were good parts, such as Anakin’s kindness, and a woman named Shmi who put her fear aside in order to help others. The life they had to live was abysmal, but they survived on hope.

 

“So I thought of you, of course,” Padmé said with a twinkle in her eye. “Anyways, once the pod races were over and Ani had won, I couldn’t believe that this insane plan had worked. Even better, Master Jinn had added in Ani’s freedom with the bet. He’s coming to Coruscant with us.”

 

“You’re fond of the boy,” Eirtaé commented.

 

“He’s very kind, and he just wants a better life,” Padmé said. “In fact, he should be returning soon…”

 

Just as she said it, the ship jolted. The girls all grasped each other for support.

 

“I’ll go see what’s going on.” Padmé moved to stand, but Eirtaé jumped up.

 

“Absolutely not!” she exclaimed. “You’ve run into danger enough, I think. I’ll poke my head out and make sure everyone is alright.”

 

“This trip is proving that you are all quite insubordinate,” Padmé muttered, but took the counsel and sat. It was only moments later that Eirtaé returned, Obi-Wan trailing behind her.

 

Sabé turned instantly around, already certain of her mistakes from the previous night.

 

“I came to inform Her Highness that all is well,” Obi-Wan said, amusement clear in his voice. He must’ve been enjoying her shyness. “There was what we think might have been an assassin but Master Qui-Gon held him off for our escape.”

 

“A hire of the Trade Federation?” Sabé asked, her royal voice back.

 

“We are unsure at the moment, but it is likely,” Obi-Wan answered.

 

“Thank you, Padawan Kenobi. If you’ll let Captain Panaka know that I will be resting until we have to leave Coruscant, I would be grateful.”

 

“Of course, Your Highness. If you have need of anything else, please let us know. I’ll see to it personally.”

 

Under her hood, Rabé gave her wide eyes. Sabé decided that since she wore the royal make up, she could turn around and look the young Jedi in the eye. His face remained passive, but she could have sworn he straightened up a bit. “Thank you, Obi-Wan.”

 

“You are very welcome, Your Highness.” Obi-Wan bowed and left.

 

When the door shut, Padmé turned on Sabé. “What was that about? Right now!”

 

They may be part of a royal court…but they were teenage girls, after all.

 


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She moved towards the kitchen. The ship was quiet, but it didn’t take long for Obi-Wan to find her. Sabé briefly wondered if something about her was calling to him through the Force, as if he knew she desired his company.
> 
> “Your Highness,” he said cordially, standing in the doorway. 
> 
> “Obi-Wan,” she replied. “Tea?”

Much of the time on Coruscant was spent with Sabé trailing behind her queen as a handmaiden. It was a relief to be returned to the job she knew well, the job she loved, by watching her surroundings to ensure the queen’s safety. Eirtaé and Rabé flanked her, and the three spoke to nobody. Though Padmé often broke the typical handmaiden’s silence, Sabé could not do the same while pretending to be her.

 

It had been good that Obi-Wan wasn’t around for that moment.

 

Now, sitting on the starship as they flew back to Naboo, Sabé played the last day in her head. The fate of her people rested on the shoulders of the Gungans and her own ability to persuade them. She told herself she wasn’t going to fail, but the anxiety she’d shed in Coruscant was steadily growing back. If it weren’t for Padmé’s safety, Sabé would insist that the queen be the one to plead their case. Sabé would simply have to find it within herself to do this task.

 

“I think I’m going to make tea,” she said suddenly, standing. “I’d really prefer to do it myself.”

 

“Very well.” Padmé nodded her consent. “Tell the Padawan I said hello.”

 

Rabé giggled, and Sabé blushed.

 

She moved towards the kitchen. The ship was quiet, but it didn’t take long for Obi-Wan to find her. Sabé briefly wondered if something about her was calling to him through the Force, as if he knew she desired his company.

 

“Your Highness,” he said cordially, standing in the doorway.

 

“Obi-Wan,” she replied. “Tea?”

 

“Let me make it,” he offered. Coming forward, he reached around her to move the mugs closer to himself and enabling Sabé to notice he smelled clean—as if he’d just showered. Something odd fluttered in her chest. “You’ve had a trying few days, and I can sense your frustration.”

 

“Thank you,” she said. Sabé moved to a chair at the small table.

 

“Have you eaten?” he asked. “It’s important to keep up your strength, you know.”

 

“I can admit I have not,” she blushed. “If you wish to eat as well, there is some bunn and honey in the cabinet.”

 

“An excellent snack, I think,” Obi-Wan replied. He moved silently in his task of preparing tea and food. The whole time, Sabé watched him without worry of being caught. Perhaps it was because she was tired, or perhaps because Obi-Wan had already made himself so open with her. Whatever the reason, she didn’t bother to hide her admiration of him. He would be gone soon, wouldn’t he?

 

By the time he had carried the tea and food to the table, Obi-Wan was making eye contact again. “May I ask you something, Your Highness?”

 

“Please do,” Sabé said. “Anything to refocus my mind.”

 

“Well, it’s about your handmaidens.”

 

Sabé felt herself stiffen, her mug frozen halfway to her mouth. “Oh?”

 

“You see, I wanted to know how you came to find such loyal handmaidens,” he went on. “They listen to you without question. They are devoted in service and protection.”

 

“Ahh,” Sabé relaxed the slightest bit. If only he knew. “Well, I don’t suppose I can speak as if knowing their minds too intimately, but I know that they all have different reasons.”

 

“Such as?”

 

“Rabé’s family has always served the royal house,” Sabé explained. “She’s trained her entire life with a blaster and attempted to hone her skills in hand-to-hand combat. For her, it is simply a way of life to serve the queen. I believe that’s why she questions the royal authority the least.”

 

“And…Eirtaé, I believe it is?”

 

“Eirtaé ran against me in the election. She may still hold some bitterness at that, but she too serves Naboo above all else. She loves the people, and the people chose me, so she chose me. Others back home, such as Yané and Saché, are young and seeking to work for something they believe in. So, they believe in me. Sometimes, I feel they may have a sort of reverence for me, but they will grow out of that and find other reasons to believe in me. That, I am sure of.”

 

“And Padmé?” Obi-Wan pressed. “She is your most outspoken, most adventurous of the sort, yet she still obeys.”

 

Sabé thought of the relationship she shared with her queen, and how to twist it without lying to the man before her. “Padmé and I are friends. When we first met, the roles of handmaiden and queen were all that we were to each other. She expected quite a lot from me, but she truly believed I could do it and never failed to express that. From there, we’ve grown close over the past few months. She is a sister to me, one that I love dearly. We would die for each other, and we love each other. That has been nursed by many late nights talking and comforting each other.”

 

His face was set in a frown, making Sabé wonder what exactly had gotten him into this line of questioning.

 

“May I now ask _you_ what is on your mind?” she pressed, taking a piece of the bread and enjoying the sweetness that filled her mouth. Obi-Wan took a long gulp of his tea, so much of it in his mouth that she noticed the slightest bit leaked from the corner of his lips.

 

“The boy,” he admitted. “Anakin’s future is uncertain, and he could be dangerous if given too much power. The council tried to tell my master this, but he refuses to see it.”

 

Sabé pushed the honeyed bread to her companion. “Master Jinn said something similar about you, did he not? That you were dangerous and powerful? He refused to train you at first.”

 

Obi-Wan looked surprised as he brought a piece of bread to his lips. “What a memory, you have.”

 

“Politics,” Sabe shrugged. She wiped crumbs from her painted lips. “Anyways, if I recall correctly, you didn’t have an apprenticeship because you were considered too dangerous, until Master Jinn worked with you and agreed to train you.”

 

“He believed in me, yes. He’s like a father to me.”

 

“You respect him because it is your way of life to obey the Jedi code,” she countered. “You love him because he had faith in you. Why should you go against what he thinks of Anakin, when he saw something good in you and took you in?”

 

Obi-Wan’s lips pursed. “You may be on to something, Your Highness.”

 

“I can be quite clever.” Sabé took another bite of bread. “Now, I must demand you eat and tell me another story. I could use entertainment before I must prepare to meet the Gungans.”

 

Smiling, Obi-Wan complied.

 

* * *

 

Upon arrival at Naboo, Sabé was dressed in a functional, but still royal tunic and pants. Her hair was done, her face painted, and her expression flat.

 

“Have you thought about the fact that this deception might harm our relationship with Gungans?” Padmé wondered aloud.

 

“It’s for your safety,” Sabé reminded her. “If they don’t seem like they want to kill you, revealing yourself could show trust. But that must wait until we know they won’t attack you.”

 

Padmé said nothing, only frowned out of the window. “What did you speak to Obi-Wan Kenobi about?”

 

“Loyalty,” Sabé chuckled. “He wanted to know why the handmaidens follow the queen. I explained that we all have different reasons, but that they’re all important.”

 

“And why did he ask that?” Eirtaé raised an eyebrow. “Is he questioning us?”

 

“Not at all, he’s having his own troubles with his master.”

 

“You are very open with each other,” Padmé noted. “Is he in love with you?”

 

“Your Highness!” Sabé gaped. “We’ve known each other for days, barely. We’re simply friends.”

 

“You seek each other out,” Padmé noted.

 

Sabé groaned. “This should _not_ be what we’re focusing on right now.”

 

“Padmé’s the real queen, and she wants to talk about it.” Eirtaé grinned.

 

Sabé glared.

 

Thankfully, she was saved by the ship landing on Naboo before any more questions could be asked.

 

It took some time for their forces to find the Gungans, but Jar Jar Binks (a Gungan with _quite_ the personality) led them to the right place. Sabé followed the Gungan to his leader with her shoulders straight as the massive creature, who she had learned previously was called Boss Nass.

 

“Jar Jar, yousa payen dis time,” Boss Nass said. “Who's da uss-en others?”

 

Sabé stepped forward. “I am Queen Amidala of Naboo. I come before you in peace.”

 

“Naboo biggen. Yousa bringen da Mackineeks... Dya busten uss-en omm. Yousa all bombad. Yousa all die'n, mesa tink.

 

Sabé’s heart stopped for a second, and the Gungan troops lowered their long power poles. Sabé had to push forward, she couldn’t risk Padmé. So, she cleared her throat and tried again. “We wish to form an alliance—"

 

Padmé surged forward, making Sabé’s stomach drop.

 

“Your Honor...” she spoke loudly.

 

The large Gungan frowned. “Whosa dis?”

 

“I am Queen Amidala,” Padmé said. “This is my decoy, my protection...my loyal bodyguard.”

 

The queen looked back, and Sabé smiled affectionately. When Padmé turned back, her voice was steady. “I am sorry for my deception, but under the circumstances it has become necessary to protect myself. Although we do not always agree, Your Honor, our two great societies have always lived in peace...until now. The Trade Federation has destroyed all that we have worked so hard to build. You are in hiding, my people are in camps. If we do not act quickly, all will be lost forever...I ask you to help us. No…”

 

Padmé dropped to her knees. “I beg you to help us. We are your humble servants...our fate is in your hands.”

 

Sabé, still shocked at Padmé’s humility to beg, dropped to her knees as well. The other handmaidens followed suit, the effect rippling out with the other guards. Sabé noticed both Jedi kneeling as well. After careful consideration, Boss Nass laughed loudly. “Yousa no tinken yousa greater den da Gungans.. Mesa like dis. Maybe…wesa bein friends.”

 

* * *

 

Sabé strolled through the trees, breathing in the thick air of the lakeside. She barely heard the twig snap behind her.

 

“Have you come to confront me, then?”

 

“Confront is not the right word,” Obi-Wan’s voice answered. She could tell by the tone of his voice that he wasn’t lying.

 

Turning around, she smiled at him. He smiled back and came closer. “So. The girl I rescued from raiders was not to queen.”

 

“A decoy.” Sabé nodded. “I was...scared for my people and taxed with the stress of it all. I needed to breathe, to get out into the fresh air. Closed spaces are sometimes still too much for me, as I used to sleep in the streets and live under open spaces. When I left the starship, I only wanted to stretch my legs.”

 

“And then you were taken.”

 

“That made me feel so foolish.” Sabé shook her head. She looked up at the stars and bit the inside of her cheek. “I felt like I had failed Padmé because I couldn’t protect myself, but I’ve now realized why. When I’m dressed as queen, the handmaiden’s attentions are always on me. We can’t make it look suspicious by their focuses being on another handmaiden is everyone was to believe I am queen, so I let my guard down when I wear the persona of Amidala.”

 

“I see,” Obi-Wan answered. “But, you learned from your mistakes.”

 

“I did,” she nodded. “And out of that, a street rat got to spend the night talking with a handsome young man and forgetting she was Amidala.”

 

“It’s a comfort to know that you were truly the person I was with,” Obi-Wan answered. He took another step closer. “I have the feeling Padmé would not react so well to my flirting.”

 

“She’s much too serious for that.”

 

“Mm.”

 

There was silence as they looked at each other. Sabé thought he was quite handsome in the firelight, but knew that such an attraction would be foolish. “You are a Jedi.”

 

“I am.”

 

“Jedi are not supposed to form attachments, and you’ve already chosen not to forsake your vows,” Sabé continued. “Why should you spend so much time focusing on a sixteen-year-old pretend-queen?”

 

Obi-Wan’s smile never faltered. “Well, to begin, you are no pretend queen. You may be a decoy, but there is nothing pretend about the timbre of your royal tone, the hold of your shoulders, or the regal jutting of your chin.”

 

She laughed at the last part.

 

“You will always be a queen in my eyes,” he assured her. “As for me not forsaking my vows…you are right. But, I do count you as my friend. I don’t quite know how you captured so much of my attention in such a short time, but I do care about you, Sabé.”

 

“As I care about you,” she said. Looking up through the trees, she found the moon to be round and bright. “Shall we talk together, again? Before the battle where we save my home and then you run off to keep saving the galaxy?”

 

“I would be delighted,” Obi-Wan replied. He took no time in sitting down and leaning against the tree. “Though I should think you will share information about your childhood now that the secret is out.”

 

She placed herself next to him. “Very well, then. How much do you know about orphanages?”

 

And this time, Obi-Wan willingly reached for her hand to cradle in his for hours.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was brought into consciousness by the feeling of something stroking her cheek. When Sabé blinked her eyes open, she found a young and handsome man leaning over her, hand cupping her face.
> 
> “Not you as well, my darling,” he whispered. “I’m such a fool…such a fool.”
> 
> Obi-Wan, she thought, the fog rolling back from her mind. He called me his darling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter mentions Qui-Gon's death. That's why I put the "Major Character Death" tag. Since this is my first fic, I decided to be safe rather than sorry.

Sabé remembered the battle in a haze. Years later, she would simply describe it as running and shooting, distracting the viceroy, and then falling into blackness.

 

For the most part, that was all she could recollect.

 

_“Viceroy! Your occupation here has ended.” Sabé used her blaster to take out two droids before running down the corridor._

_“After them! This one is a decoy!”_

_She ran, despite the sound of blasters coming behind her. There might have been a sharp sting, but she pushed forward until she could slide behind a pillar. Eirtaé and Rabé flanked her, the three of them shooting as the droids came forward until— **Force, yes!** —the droids crumpled. _

_Sabé leaned against the pillar, hand over her stomach as she smiled in relief. They’d won the battle._

_“Sabé!” Eirtaé exclaimed, her face showing more emotion than Sabé had ever seen. “You were…somebody get Saché!”_

_Looking down, Sabé saw the wound before the relief slipped and her vision blurred._

**_Oh._ **

_From there, Sabé remembered being carried to her chambers by a guard, Saché’s voice barking out impressive orders for a girl of her size. She was placed in her own bed, stripped of her royal outfit, and then being prodded until the pain overwhelmed her._

 

* * *

 

When her eyes next opened, Sabé found Padmé’s hand clutching her own and her head bowed over their intertwined fingers. “I am sorry, my friend. Please wake up.”

 

A small cry.

 

“Not after this whole ordeal…”

 

* * *

 

 

She was brought into consciousness by the feeling of something stroking her cheek. When Sabé blinked her eyes open, she found a young and handsome man leaning over her, hand cupping her face.

 

“Not you as well, my darling,” he whispered. “I’m such a fool…such a fool.”

 

_Obi-Wan_ , she thought, the fog rolling back from her mind. _He called me his darling._

 

“Obi-Wan,” she spoke aloud this time. “I…”

 

“Oh, thank the Force,” his voice cracked. He gave her a shaky smile and leaned down to press his lips to her forehead. “Please keep your eyes open.”

 

“You giving _me_ orders,” Sabé breathed, feeling the sharp pain in her side. “I can feel the changing tides.”

 

He sighed, but smiled and cradled her face in one hand. The look he was giving her had an odd effect on her pain. She couldn’t focus on anything but the fact that tension was leaving his face and the widening of his eyes. It looked like he wanted to say something when his lips parted slightly. Sabé wondered if he might kiss her...

 

He pulled away, however, and swept from the room. In moments, Obi-Wan returned with Padmé and the other handmaidens. Padmé was at her side in an instant, holding her hand and beaming. “Sabé, thank the _Force_ you’re awake.”

 

“I take it we’re free, Your Highness?” Sabé asked.

 

Saché helped her sit up, pushing a pillow behind her back. “Yes, but _you_ are not freed from this bed.”

 

“My queen can’t pull a few strings?”

 

“Your queen is concerned for your health above your comfort.” Padmé shook her head. “Until Saché says otherwise, you do not leave this bed. You were shot in the same place twice, Sabé. If it weren’t for Obi-Wan, you would be…well, let’s just say that I am so glad you’re well, my friend.”

 

“What did you do?” Sabé asked Obi-Wan, confused.

 

He nodded formally. His hands were held behind his back and he stood with legs shoulder width apart as if he were reporting to Qui-Gon Jinn. “There is a sort of healing trance that can be used to open a door for healing. My energy can push itself into yours, intertwining the Force with someone who may not already be Force sensitive. It can only save someone’s life in the Force wills it, and the Force did. I simply opened the door to put your body in a sort of meditative state so that the bacta had time to do its job.”

 

“Th-Thank you, Obi-Wan,” Sabé whispered, looking down. He was beginning to confuse her. Had she imagined the moments ago that he’d called her darling?

 

“You need to rest,” Padmé squeezed her handmaiden’s hand. “As do we all, in fact. Tonight, we will honor Master Jinn’s sacrifice to my safety.”

 

Sabé’s eyes widened. She looked to Obi-Wan, who looked squarely ahead. “I see. Well, will I be released for the funeral?”

 

“No, I’m afraid,” Saché said. “And while we trust you…”

 

“You’re on watch,” Padmé said. “And I am first shift. All of you, it would be best if you got rest.”

 

“I’ll just change Sabé’s bandages first,” Saché pointed out. “Eirtaé and Your Highness can assist me.”

 

“Yané, please show Obi-Wan to guest chambers near Ani,” Padmé instructed. “He can’t sleep outside Sabé’s door forever.”

 

Sabé didn’t have the energy to concentrate on that fact.

 

After her bandages had been changed and the other girls left, Sabé curled into the bed on her side. Padmé faced her, concern etched on her features.

 

“Even if you aren’t in love with the Jedi, there is something between you,” Padmé commented. “I don’t mean to reprimand you, Sabé, but…”

 

“I was foolish,” Sabé finished. “I know. Jedi cannot have attachments and close friendships fall too closely underneath that. He wouldn’t forsake his vows for a girl he barely knows when he wouldn’t for a duchess he was in love with.”

 

Padmé’s eyes widened.

 

“He made me feel safe and distracted me from my stress,” Sabé sighed. “And he’s saved my life three times now. I have sweet memories.”

 

Padmé smiled sadly, and the two girls slipped into sleep.

 

* * *

 

Sabé wrapped her robe around her in a hurry, ignoring the pain in her side. “Why is he here?”

 

“I don’t know,” Eirtaé whispered. Moments ago, Eirtaé had been sitting with Sabé when a knock came at the door. The blonde handmaiden had left the chambers, only to return with the news that Obi-Wan wished to speak with Sabé. “But he’s insisting he come see you and he looks terrible. He needs a friend. And your hair...Force, _why now_? I don’t have enough time to fix it.”

 

Eirtaé ran her fingers through the curls to get some of the knots out. She then helped Sabé into the bed, arranging her hair and pinching her cheeks. “He may be a Jedi, but he’s also a man. Let him enjoy how you look.”

 

“Pinch my cheeks again,” Sabé hissed. “I’ll floor you.”

 

Eirtaé winked and moved back to the door. The entire exchange made her wonder when Eirtaé had decided that she and Sabé would be actual friends instead of just handmaidens. Regardless, Sabé settled while her friend opened the door and nodded her head. “Be respectable, _Master_ Kenobi.”

 

“I wouldn’t dare to be anything else.”

 

Eirtae made a “hmph!” sound before leaving the room. Obi-Wan walked in carefully, his eyes rimmed red but otherwise appearing well. He approached her bedside slowly.

 

“You braid has been cut,” Sabé noted. “And Eirtaé says you’re a master now.”

 

“I’ll take Anakin as my padawan,” he replied. He eased onto her mattress. “It was...”

 

His voice tightened.

 

“Qui-Gon’s last wish?” Sabé prompted. Her friend nodded, so she reached out to hold his hand. He hesitated before turning his hand over to link their fingers. “I know you’re a Jedi, but it’s alright to miss him. As long as it doesn’t lead to fear, it’s alright.”

 

“It does lead to fear, though,” Obi-Wan’d hold on her hand tightened. He kept his gaze down. “When I heard you were hurt...after losing Qui-Gon, I realized that I feared losing you too. That’s the path to the dark side. Caring too much for someone is dangerous.”

 

Sabé’s chest tightened. “I understand. We cannot be close friends.”

 

When he looked up, he looked sad. An idea—a selfish one, of course, floated through her mind.

 

“This position hurts my side,” she said innocently. “Do you mind if I turn over and you come to the other side?”

 

“Uh-er...”

 

“The bed is large enough not to touch each other.”

 

“Very well. Qui-Gon broke the rules often enough that indulging you will honor his memory, I should think.”

 

“How sweet of you.”

 

The corner of his mouth twitched up.

 

Obi-Wan indulged her and walked around her bed to lay facing her on the mattress. She smiled at him, looking so awkward and unlike his previous flirtations that she reached a hand out in between them. He chuckled and laid his hand over hers. She could feel the calluses on his palm from training with a lightsaber and it sent a warmth through her.

 

“I’ll miss my protector,” she told him. “And your company.”

 

“You did enjoy my stories.”

 

“You have a lovely storytelling voice,” she defended herself. Obi-Wan chuckled again and withdrew his hand just enough to trace the pads of her palm with his fingertips. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from saying something that would make him uncomfortable and simply closed her eyes to enjoy the attention.

 

“I meant what I said, back in the forest,” Obi-Wan broke the silence after a moment. “I care about you, very much. And all night, I worried over your well-being. I was…incredibly relieved when the Force trance worked. I don’t know how I would have dealt with watching you die right after my master...”

 

Sabé opened her eyes. She found a blue gaze wet with tears and a lip that trembled just so. Taking a chance, she drew his hand to her lips and pressed a single kiss to the palm of his hand. His breath hitched, and she kept his hand close to her heart. “It’s okay to cry, you know. I won’t tell anyone, and it’s better to let it out once than to keep trying to push it down.”

 

“You are...a true friend, Sabé,” he whispered as she scooted closer to embrace him. “A _true_ friend.”

 

His tears were hot on her collarbone, but his body curled around hers and his arm wrapped around her waist—somehow still conscious of her wound—so she simply ran her fingers through his hair and waited. She’d comforted Padme enough to know that sometimes it was simply too much. When Padmé complained that she wasn’t even sure why she was crying, Sabé simply let her cry and fall asleep. Now, after Obi-Wan had to burn his only father-figure, she could imagine that a good cry and sleep would do wonders.

 

When his cries lessened, and he simply lay with her, she brushed her lips across his temple. She accepted that he couldn’t pursue closeness with her anymore, but that wouldn’t stop her from showing affection to him in private. He would be gone the next day, anyways.

 

“Tomorrow is a different day,” she told him softly. Reaching down to pull her blanket up over them, Sabe smiled reassuringly at him. “For tonight, sleep.”


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sabé,” Obi-Wan whispered, hands pulling her closer by their place on her waist. Her body flush against his required her to look him in his blue eyes again. They’d begun to wrinkle around the corners, just the slightest bit. “I’m glad you’re safe.”
> 
> She gave in to the want to touch him and placed a hand on his face. His eyes closed, leaning into her. “It’s been a long time, my darling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who have reviewed/bookmarked. It means the world to me.

The next ten years of Sabé’s life moved back into a pattern. She trained, she served the queen, and she honed her mind to the best of her ability. She loved her home and her job, but with her position in the palace, Sabé’s true desires were finally given to her.

She traveled the galaxy.

Sabé spent time in Alderaan alongside Padmé, forging a friendship with the royal family there. Just as she’d wished, Sabé found herself using free time to climb a mountain and watch the snow fall. The experience had been unreal, as she looked at a landscape of snow and mountains and breathed air that somehow clearer than that of the desert. Sabé had contemplated resigning from the royal household and building a home in Alderaan. It was absurd, of course, but standing there, she’d considered it.

(And if she’d sent a preserved snow tulip from the top of the mountain to a certain Jedi, she never spoke of it.)

(And if it sat in the windowsill of his chambers at the temple, he never spoke of it.)

Next, she’d been able to truly enjoy Coruscant. Though it didn’t have clear air and blinking stars, she found the hustle of the city exciting. For her twentieth birthday, Padmé and Eirtaé had dressed her up and taken her to an exclusive club where she had danced until she couldn’t move and tried drinks who’s names sounded incredibly inappropriate. She’d made friends in the political world and non-political that night, exchanging stories and even finding a man who charmed her into staying the night with him. It hadn’t been all that she dreamed, but was it ever?

(But if she wished it had been a certain Jedi who she danced all night with, she never spoke of it.)

(And if a certain Jedi felt her presence on Coruscant and always wished to find her, he never spoke of it.)

Political negotiations and friendly galas and events drew Sabé to places such as Chandrila, where Padmé met a woman named Mon Mothma, the older senator taking Padme under her _political_ wing, as it were. While there, Sabé had been allowed to explore the rolling hills and beautiful seas. They always seemed more like salt-water lakes to her, but she’d enjoyed swimming with the other girls in them in between their duties.

There were endless worlds for Sabé to see, and she tried to see as many as she could. She tasted Dantooine flapjacks and syrups, trained in the jungles of Corellia, and explored the temples of Yavin IV. She’d seen and done so much in eight years that it had been tempting to never settle down.

At the end of Padmé’s reign as queen, however, many of the handmaidens retired. Sabé, being the closest to Padmé and with no family or job to return to, had followed her queen to the Senate. Finding a place in Padmé’s office on Coruscant, she spent two years working there and training other handmaidens and decoys.  

She thought about this as she raced over to Padmé’s apartment in the middle of the night, having received a call from Dormé. She muttered to herself, wishing she’d not left. “One night off, and another assassination attempt…”

Once in the apartment, Sabé hurried to embrace her friend. “Milady, are you alright?”

“Yes, I’m fine,” Padmé sighed. She had wrapped a robe over her nightgown but looked shaken. “Obi-Wan and Ani left to chase down the assassin just before Dormé called you, but they’ve yet to return.”

Sabé felt her stomach sink. “You did not tell me that Obi-Wan was the one assigned to your protection.”

“It…” Padmé looked down. “I wished to spare you the possibility of old feelings and gave you the time off, hoping you wouldn’t have to see him. I apologize if I overstepped.”

“Don’t think about that.” Sabé waved her hand, moving to hug Padmé again. “They’ve saved you, and that’s what matters. Come, I’ll make tea.”

Padme had just finished her mug, curled up on the couch, when Obi-Wan and Anakin returned. Both appeared collected, but Sabé would always recognize the taut pull of Obi-Wan’s face. Though they’d spent only three nights getting to know each other, she’d used that time to study his face and his reactions. Even now, with his larger build, longer hair, and a beard, she could recognize his attitude.

“Sabé.” Anakin didn’t hide his smile when he saw her, coming forward. “It’s so wonderful to see you again, even if it is under these circumstances.”

Sabé took the hands he offered, kissing both of his cheeks. “You’ve grown so much, Ani. Still the best pilot in the galaxy?”

“Obi-Wan wouldn’t agree, but I am the best,” Anakin grinned. Behind him, his master cleared his throat. “If perhaps not the safest.”

“I see,” she laughed.

“You look too dressed up to be in our company,” Anakin continued. “Have you left somewhere important just to see me again?”

“I would leave a meeting with the Chancellor to see you,” Sabé informed him with a wink. “Anyways, Padmé is more important than any party.”

“But more important than Senator Organa?” Padmé teased.

“Now that’s a story we all want to hear,” Anakin insisted.

“First, I think we should ensure the senator’s safety before reporting to the council.” Obi-Wan spoke with authority, moving to take Sabé’s hand. He bowed and kissed her knuckles briefly. It was enough to send a spark up her arm. “Though I am always pleased to see an old friend.”

“Of course,” Sabé agreed. The air suddenly seemed too thin to breathe. “Did you catch the assassin?”

“Yes,” Obi-Wan sighed. “But I’m afraid that she was hired by a bounty hunter, who was most likely hired by someone else. We will do our best, but there is a chain of hiring we must follow to find the source.”

“I see.” Padmé cleared her throat. “Well, not much more can be said about it tonight. I’ll take Dormé into my room with me for the remainder of the night. I trust Sabé and Captain Panaka to be my guards, and I suggest you both rest.”

“Milady—

“I should say, I _insist_ ,” Padmé stopped Obi-Wan’s objections. “You chased down an assassin and should both rest. Sabé, will you show them where to rest?”

“We should assist Sabé.” Anakin frowned.

“I’ve been a handmaiden for longer than sixth months this time, Ani, and I am no decoy. I have protected the queen for years and I will do so again.”

“I’m not a queen anymore,” Padmé rolled her eyes.

“You’ll always be my queen,” Sabé reminded her. She turned back to the two Jedi. “I’ve brought all of my weapons, already searched the apartment for a bomb in case they tried their move on the plane again. I know this apartment better than either of you, and I’ve already moved Padmé to a windowless room with one door.”

“Very well,” Obi-Wan nodded. “Please, shows us where to go.”

“Excellent. Captain Panaka, the door?”

Panaka threw a smirk at Obi-Wan before moving to stand by the door. Padmé kissed Sabé’s cheeks before taking Dormé’s hand and heading to her bedroom. Sabé, turning to the two disgruntled Jedi, motioned for them to follow her.

“So, Senator Organa?” Anakin teased.

“I attended an event with him, no more,” Sabé insisted. “Padmé and I are trying to show Queen Breha how wonderful he is. Padmé only said that…to tease.”

Anakin surprisingly did not comment. She showed him the room he could sleep in before stepping across the hall. She opened the door to the room for Obi-Wan. “It truly was good to see you again, Obi-Wan. Good night.”

Before Sabé had fully left the room, Obi-Wan had wrapped both of his hands around her waist and pulled her back into the room. Sabé did not squeal or gasp, but she gave him a reproachful look as he shut the door with the Force. Even so, she truly allowed herself to examine him. His hair, which had seemed blonde when they were younger, was now clearly red. She found that she liked the beard, common among older Jedi masters. He was just as handsome as she remembered.

She wondered, briefly, if his lips still tasted the same.

“May I confess something that may make you cross with me?” he asked, disrupting her thoughts. Blue eyes pierced her.

“I’m already a little cross with you,” she pointed out.

“I’m glad you weren’t the decoy who was killed yesterday morning,” Obi-Wan seemingly ignored her. “A loss of life is tragic, but I’m desperately pleased it wasn’t you.”

Sabé’s eyes watered at the thought of Cordé. After the ordeal with Padmé was over, they would have to return to Naboo for a proper funeral. “You’re right. That does make me cross.”

“Sabé,” Obi-Wan whispered, hands pulling her closer by their place on her waist. Her body flush against his required her to look him in his blue eyes again. They’d begun to wrinkle around the corners, just the slightest bit. “I’m glad you’re safe.”

She gave in to the want to touch him and placed a hand on his face. His eyes closed, leaning into her. “It’s been a long time, my darling.”

_My darling._

_“Sabé,” a voice said gently, followed by a finger trailing down her cheek. “Sabé, my darling, I must go.”_

_Her eyelids fluttered open and she saw Obi-Wan lying next to her. He was as close to her as she remembered from them falling asleep, but his hands were stroking her hair instead of her comforting him. He seemed rejuvenated from his night of rest and he smiled affectionately at her._

_“Don’t leave,” she said immediately. “When you leave, I am a handmaiden and you are a Jedi Master.”_

_“We’ve both chosen difficult lives,” he sighed. “But I confess I’ll miss you terribly. Last night was a needed comfort and I’ll always carry affection for you.”_

_Sabé nodded. “And I for you, my friend.”_

_“May I...may I kiss you? Once, in parting?”_

_Sabé nodded. The young man leaned in slowly before tilting his chin just so and pressing his lips against hers. It was a warm, sweet kiss that lasted only moments, but Sabé would never forget the way it felt. She memorized the weight of his hand in her hair and the gentle movement of his lips against her own before he pulled back with a shaky breath._

_“May the Force be with you, sweet Sabé.”_

_“May the Force be with you, Obi."_

_He smiled at the name, before slipping from her bed and gliding out of her door._

“So it has,” she agreed softly. “You don’t seem to have changed too much.”

“Nor you. You’re still loyal, beautiful, and insistent.”

“I’m much smarter now.”

“Wiser?”

“Don’t be absurd.”

He chuckled at that, opening his eyes. “I’ve thought of you often, in the years we’ve been apart. There’s aa snow tulip that was delivered to me, with no note. I knew it was from Alderaan, and I had hoped…

“I finally got to watch the snow fall,” Sabé finished for him. “It was like nothing else I’ve ever experienced. I found the tulip while climbing the mountain, as you said I should, and I secretly hoped it would be a way to remind you of me.”

His grip around her body tightened. “I don’t think I’ll ever be able to forget you, my darling.”

“I would hope not.” Sabé bit back her desire to expand on the subject. “Well, I really shouldn’t let myself get distracted.”

“Then let me come out there and we’ll have tea together,” Obi-Wan said. “Just for one night, to catch up, or for the sake of our shared adventure.”

Sabe pursed her lips. “Fine. But you have to make the tea this time.”

“Yes, Your Highness.”

“Stop charming me.” Sabé withdrew from his arms. “It won’t work.”

* * *

The next morning, Anakin awoke before anyone else. He made his way into the kitchen, where Sabé was preparing breakfast for them all.

“Good morning,” Anakin said with a smirk. He slid into a chair at the table and crossed his arms. “There was something in the Force last night…something warm and fuzzy?”

“Please don’t tease,” Sabe asked. She faced the stove so Anakin couldn’t see the blush on her face. “Yes, I care for him, but he is my friend and I won’t have you making things uncomfortable for us. Who knows when I will see him again?”

“I apologize,” Anakin muttered. He came to stand beside her quite suddenly. “You know, I know that I was always focused on Padme, but Obi-Wan told me what you said ten years ago, about how I should be given a chance to be trained the way he was. I wanted to thank you for that.”

“Of course,” Sabe nodded. “You know, I used to be a street rat, until Padme saw me during her celebratory walk through the city. She saw what I could be, believed in me, and that’s why I am who I am today. I work with one of the most powerful women in the Senate, I am forming connections in the underground world, I have a steady life, and I have fulfilled most of my dreams. All because Padme took a chance on me.”

“Are you telling me not to waste the chance that Obi-Wan gave me?” Anakin asked. She realized his gaze was steady and his brow furrowed intensely.

“Yes, I suppose,” Sabé patted his cheek. “He loves you, just remember that. He only wants what’s best.”

Anakin nodded. His boyish smile back, he perked offered to help with breakfast and the two continued to chat about nonsense until the others filed in.

“You two look cozy,” Obi-Wan said as he came in. “Do I need to send you away, Anakin?”

“Absolutely not. How would I get to see you try to flirt with her?”

Anakin ducked out of the room before Obi-Wan could lecture him.

* * *

When Sabé had kissed Padmé and Anakin goodbye on the platform, she never imagined what would come of it. She simply thought Padmé was running off to the Lake Country for her safety, while Obi-Wan solved the riddle of her assignation attempts.  

She never, in any worlds, would have imagined that Padmé would show up on her doorstep three years later in tears, claiming she was carrying Anakin Skywalker’s child.  

She never would have imagined how they would change the course of the entire galaxy. 


End file.
